Really?
by ilovelostcanvas
Summary: No se porque...
1. Chapter 1

**SS The Lost Canvas no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Shiori Teshirogi.**

**Siempre he querido hacer un fanfic sobre Aiakos y Kagaho..por que son tan guapos *-* y voy hacer una historia sobre ellos dos espero que les guste, reviews please**

Ch 1 Echo

Yo me encontraba en el Inframundo, mirando la cascada de sangre no me gustaba estar con los demas espectros..prefiero la soledad pero no duraria mucho dentro de unos minutos todos los espectros incluso los jueces tenemos que ir a la sala del trono, me dirigi al castillo, cuando llegue estaban todos los espectros o eso parecia

- Ordenaos por rango y poder - dijo Pandora asi que me puse al lado de los jueces, cuando me di cuenta faltaba el juez de Garuda y ya estaba entrando Hades y todos nos arrodillamos cuando Hades estaba en medio de su discuro se abrierrón las enormes puertas y ante ellas pasaba el juez de Garuda con un arañazo debajo del ojo y cayendole un hilo de sangre por la comisura de la boca, se dirigio ante Hades hizo una leve reverencia, Hades asintio y Aiacos se puso al lado mia, sin seguir el orden de Pandora

Hades siguio con el descurso

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le susurro Minos

- Estaba en una misión - le contesto

- Bueno eso es todo, podeis iros - dijo Hades y todos los espectros comenzarón a salir, cuando consegi salir me dirigi a mi habitación y cogi el libro de las cincuenta sombras de grey y me tumbe en la cama a leerlo,

**TOK,TOK,TOK**

Cuando tocaron a la puerta, suspire y me dirigi a abrir la puerta y para mi sorpresa vi a Violatte

- ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunte de mala gana

- Me gustaria que me ayudaras a comprarle algo a Aiakos - me contesto

- Que te ayude Minos es su amigo - le conteste y intente cerrar la puerta pero puso el pie

- Minos y Radamanthys se lo diran - me contesto

- Pero es que yo no soy su amigo - le conteste

- El regalo es para dentro de seis semanas - me dijo

- ¿Y que?, asi tienes más tiempo para pensar sobre lo que vas ha regarle - le dije

- Intenta volverte su amigo - me dijo

- No - le conteste

- ¡Joder!, ¿¡Es que a ti nunca te ha gustado una chica y has querido cautivarla!? - me grito

- No - le conteste tranquilamente

- ¿O un chico? - me dijo picaramente y me puse rojo

- ¡No, de que hablas! - le dije

- Bueno solo se su amigo y me cuentas que le gusto y se lo regalo para san Valentín, que quedan como ya he dicho seis semanas - me dijo

- Ya te he dicho que no - le conteste

- Por favor - me suplico

- No - le conteste y cerre la puerta

- Si no lo haces le contare a Hades que fuiste tu quien mato a Zeros de rana porque estabas en deuda con Aldebaran - apenas escuche esas palabras abri la puerta y la meti de un pulñado dentro y cerre la puerta

- De acuerdo, me hare su amigo seis semanas a partir de mañana ni más ni menos - le dije

- Esta bien, adios me encanta negociar contigo - me dijo y se fue, yo me tire a la cama pensando en que devia hacer...

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Cuando me levante eran las nueve de la mañana, me di una ducha y me puse, unos vaqueros de pitillo lilas y una camiseta blanca con unas convert. Cuando sali de mi habitación me encontre con Chesire que estaba repartiendo unas ¿entradas?,si entradas

- Toma guapo - me dijo dandome una

- ¿Para que es? - le pregunte

- Es para ver la peli de miedo que quieras, a por cierto si ves a Aiacos dale una - me dijo y me dio otra, ¿pero que le pasaba a la gente últimamente con Aiakos?, cuando Chasire desaparecio Violatte se me acerco corriendo

- Estoy pensando, ¿por qué no le pides a Chesire que te de dos entradas de las que esta repartiendo y vas con Aiakos? - me dijo y la mire y levante las entradas

- ¿Enserio?, Chesire me ha dicho que si le doy una a Aiakos - le conteste

- A pues mira que bien, yo acabo de entretener a Minos y a Radamanthys, para que tu vayas a por el con lo del cine - me dijo

- ¿Cómo que entretenido? - le pregunte

- Le he mandado una carta para quedar en un campin a Minos y a Albafica y a Radamanthys y a Regulus le he mandado otra carta para que vayan a un salón de juegos recreativos - me dijo y me dejo con la boca abierta

- Asi que busca a Aiacos - me dijo

- ¿Y dónde lo busco? - le pregunte

- ¿¡Y yo que se!?, tu solo buscalo - me dijo y se fue "Qué rara es y parece una espectro seria", mientras yo iba andando por los pasillos vi que Aiacos estaba hablando con alguien por el movil cuando termino me dirigi hacia él

- Hola - lo salude y me miro con sorpresa

- Hola, ¿Qué tal? - me pregunto

- Bien, ¿y tú? - le conteste

- Bien, dime que quieres - me pregunto

- Toma Chesire me ha dicho que te de esta entrada, para el cine - le dije dandole la entrata

- Bien, ¿te gustaria venir? es que no encuentro ni a Minos ni a Radamanthys - me sorprendio que me invitase

- Claro - le conteste y miro la hora de la entrada

- Es para dentro de dos horas a las ocho de la tarde, ¿vemos posesión infernal? - me pregunto

- Vale - le conteste

- Pués te espero aqui a las ocho menos diez, hasta luego - me dijo

- Hasta luego - le dije y me dirigi a mi cuarto en el cual Violatte estaba en la puerta

- ¿Al final que? - me pregunto

- Si, vamos a ver a las ocho posesión infernal - le conteste

- Bien yo te escojo la ropa tu duchate - me dijo y me meti en el baño cerre la puerta y me meti en la ducha

PV Violatte

"Pedazo armario tiene el cabrón es más grande que el mio" pense mientra le buscaba algo de ropa que me gustara, cuando vi unos vaqueros de pitillo negros con la bandera de london en el bolsillo de atras estaban guapisimos, los deje encima de la cama y mire las camisetas, estaban tambien guapisimas y no sabia cual coger hasta que vi una de color blanca con un logo con letras blancas que ponia "Look at me and smile", la curiosidad me pudo y mire el cajón de la ropa interior todos los calzoncillos eran de Georgio Armani asi que le cogi unos negros que ponia "Georgio Armani" con letras blancas.

PV Kagaho

Cuando sali del baño me puse la toalla en la cintura, **(mae mia *-*) **sali del baño y vi lo que Violatte me habia preparado

- Venga entra y probatelo - me dijo dandome la ropa y empujandome de vuelta al baño y cerro la puerta y comence a vestirme cuando me vesti me peine un poco y sali

- Estas realmente guapo, si alguna chica te dice que bonito pantalon y va detras tuya es porque te ha mirado el culo, por cierto ¿vas al gim? - me dijo

- ¿Qué hora es? - le pregunte

- Son las ocho menos cuarto - me dijo y sali corriendo a la biblioteca del castillo que era donde habiamos quedado cuando estuve a cuatro pasos deje de correr y fui andando el ya estaba alli llevaba unos vaqueros tambien de pitillo negro una camiseta de manga corta blanca, encima un chaleco negro sin abrochar y unas convert negras.

- Me gusta tu chaleco - le dije y lo adelante para darle las entradas al Lune que las estaba recogiendo las entradas, cuando entranos nos sentamos en la fila número ocho

- A mi me gustan tus pantalones - cuando escuche esas palabras sentia que las mejillas me ardian, menos mal que apagaron las luces

- Gracias.. - le conteste, y comenzamos a ver la pelicula, mientras el estaba viendo la peli oi mi nombre y mire para atras y vi a Violatte que me estaba saludando y volvi a mirar para delante, cuando termino la pelicula salimos

- ¿Tienes whatsapp? - me pregunto

- Si - le conteste y saque mi iphone 5 blanco el saco el suyo que era negro

- Dimelo - me dijo

- 555632 - le conteste

- Bien, gracias - me dijo

- No hay de que - le conteste

- ¿Te ha gustado la pelicula? - me pregunto

- Si, ¿y a ti? - le conteste

- Si ha estado bien, ¿y eso que has empezado a hablar conmigo? - me pregunto

- Siempre..me has llamado la atención - le conteste

- Ah, vale - me dijo mientras volviamos a la biblio

- ¿Oye tu has visto hoy a Minos o a Radamanthys? - me pregunto

- La verdad es que no.. - le conteste

- Si los ves, diles que me busquen - me dijo

- De acuerdo.. - le conteste

- Chao - me dijo y me dio dos besos

- Chao - le dije y mientras me dirigia a mi habitación me detuvo Violatte

- ¿Cómo te ha ido con mi futuro amor? - me pregunto

- Bien,me a pedido pedido el movil - le dije

- ¡Damelo! - me grito

- ¡Nooo! - le dije

- ¿¡Por qué!? - me volvio a gritar

- Si lo acosas no ligaras con él, a los chicos no nos gusta que nos acosen - le dije

- Esta bien, ¿te ha dicho algo más? - me pregunto "Si, que bonito pantalón" pense

- No - le dije y la eche de mi cuarto y me acoste

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os traigo el nuevo chapter, feliz lectura**

Ch 3

Cuando me levante mire el reloj eran las ocho y media de la mañana

¡Kagaho! - grito Violatte entrando por mi puerta

O dios..¿Y ahora qué quieres? - le pregunte

Venga levántate y te lo cuento de mientras desayunamos – me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

No tengo hambre, ¿se te olvida que somos espectro, que estamos muertos? – le conteste

Ya lo se venga vamos a tomarnos al menos un café en la Tierra y te lo cuento – me deijo destapando me

Vale, espera que me vista – le dije y la eche de mi cuarto

_A los diez minutos.._

Ya estoy – le dije saliendo con unos vaqueros de pitillo verdes manzana, una sudadera negra con las letras de "Nike" en blancas y como no mis convert negras

¿Tanto para ponerte eso? - me pregunto

¿Qué quieres?, no sabia que ponerme – le conteste

Bueno da igual, venga vamos – me dijo mientras me agarraba de la sudadera y nos íbamos, cuando llegamos me di cuenta que estábamos en Londres

¿Londres? - le pregunte

Si – me dijo mientras entrabamos a un cafetería

¿Qué desean? - nos pregunto el camarero

Dos cafés con leche – le contesto Violatte

Muy bien, ¿algo más? - nos pregunto

No nada más, gracias – le dijimos los dos y se fue

Haber lo que te iba a preguntar..¿Hoy has quedado con Aiacos? - me pregunto

No se a lo mejor me llama – le conteste

Pues si te llama quiero escuchar la conversación – me dijo

Aquí tienen – nos dijo el camarero dejándonos el café

Gracias – le dijimos y se fue, mientras hablábamos y nos tomábamos el café sonó mi teléfono

¿Sí? - conteste

Hola, ¿dónde estas? He ido a tu habitación pero no te he encontrado – me dijo Aiacos

Estoy en Londres, ¿te quieres venir? - le pregunte

¿Estas solo? - me pregunto y tape el teléfono para que no me escuchara

Violatte, ¿Qué le digo? - le pregunte

No se – me contesto y volví a coger el teléfono

No, estoy con Violatte pero dentro de una hora se va – le conteste

Ah vale, ¿En que parte de Londres estáis? - me pregunto y mire a Violatte

Púes..viendo el Big bang – le conteste

Púes dentro de cinco minutos voy, hasta ahora – me dijo

Hasta ahora – le conteste y colgué

Vamos al Big bang – le dije a Violatte

Vale – me dijo y nos dirigimos a paso rápido hacia allí, cuando llegamos a los dos segundos apareció Aiacos

Hola – nos saludo

Hola – lo saludamos

Violatte, ¿no deberías estar vigilando las puertas del Inframundo? - le pregunto Aiacos y Violatte se puso roja

Esto...lo-lo siento señor Ai – la corte antes de que terminase

No va a pasar nada ademas ha sido culpa mía que no me apetecía estar solo esta mañana así que la llame..lo siento - ¿¡Pero que demonios hacia yo disculpándome!?

Bueno..yo de todas maneras ya me voy – dijo Violatte y la mire con una cara de pocos amigos

Aiacos, ¿nos disculpas un momento? - le pregunte

Si, claro – me conteste y agarre a Violatte del brazo y la lleve a unos cinco metros de Aiacos

¿¡Me haces disculparme para irte!? - le dije intentado no gritarle por que se notaria mucho

Yo no te he dicho que te disculpases ni que me cubrieras – me dijo tranquilamente

Muy bien púes puede que yo ahora no te ayude – le dije mirando a Aiacos

Juego sucio, bennu – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos y desapareció

Bueno vamos a ver Londres – le dije sonriendo le

Vale vamos – me contesto y fuimos a la noria esa que hay para ver todo londres (N/A lo siento es que no se como se llama), después fuimos a ver el big bang estuvimos en el museo de cera, estuvimos también comprándonos ropa en channel, tambien nos montamos en un autobús de dos pisos y por la noche cuando íbamos andando vimos el parlamento, era tan bonito con las luces por de noche. Cuando estábamos a punto de regresar me paro

¿eh?, ¿Qué ocurre? - le pregunte

¿Por qué no me has llamado a mi? - me pregunto y desvié la mirada

Púes, porque eres un juez y estarías muy ocupado – improvise

No, no te preocupes por eso,¿para que están los amigos? - al escuchar la palabra **amigos **el corazón me dio un vuelco yo nunca habita tenido amigos..

Tienes razón – le conteste y me di media vuelta para hacer como si estuviese mirando el big bang

Bueno, vamos – me dijo y nos fuimos al Inframundo siendo mi última vista el cielo londinense. Cuando llegamos no había nadie por los pasillos, me acompaño hasta mi habitación pero de repente me sorprendí al notar un cálido beso en la mejilla

Hasta mañana – me dijo

H-Hasta mañana – le conteste y me metí dentro de mi habitación, me di una ducha de agua caliente y me acosté...

Continura

**Siento haber tardado en actualizar pero es que me dolía la muela y he tenido que ir al dentista, pero por lo demás no volveré a tardar mucho, claro según sea mi semana de clase, espero que les haya gustado un saludo ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí os traigo el siguiente chapter, la idea se me a ocurrido hoy en clase a última (o sea que no he atendido un huevo en fracés) aunque esta clase no era muy importante estábamos cantando una canción así que mi madre no tiene porque matarme ^.^ espero que os guste y feliz lectura**

Ch 4

Cuando me desperté como siempre mire el reloj eran las ocho de la mañana, me levante tranquilamente, me estire y me puse la sapuri me dirigí al salón de reuniones cuando llegue todos los jueces estaban sentados y en medio Aiacos con su peculiar tono frio me senté en una de las sillas y comenzó la reunión

_A los quince minutos_

¡Me niego! - grito Radamanthys

No, puedes negarte son ordenes directas de Hades – añadió tranquilamente Aiacos

Pues hablare con él pero no pienso poner en peligro a Pandora – dijo Radamanthys con indignación

Haz lo que quieras pero yo si fuese tu no lo haría, ademas en todo caso tendrían que tener miedo los santos Pandora es una lagarta – añadí

¿¡Quieres que te parta la cara niñato!? - me amenazo y me puse pie pero cuando Aiacos dio un golpe en la mesa nos volvimos a sentar

Radamanthys por favor hazle caso a Hades solo si aprecias tu vida – le aconsejo Aiacos él solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad y salio de la sala dando un portazo

Vaya el dragón se nos enfado – dijo Minos y salio hizo lo mismo que Radamanthys cuando me voltee para mirar a Aiacos estaba con el rostro sombrío

Esto...¿estas bien? - le pregunte intentado ser "amigable"

Si, no te preocupes, solo que no piques demasiado a Radamanthys – me contesto mientras se acercaba a mi

L-Lo intentare – tartamudee un poco debido a su cercanía podía sentir su aliento cuando note a penas el roce de sus labios abrí los ojos desmesuradamente espera ¿¡qué estoy haciendo y que fuese una colegiala indefensa!? Así que le di un puñetazo y me salí de allí a paso ligero

¿Kagaho que ocurre? - me pregunto Violatte

Nada - le dije y le cerré la puerta en la cara y me desvestí y me llene la bañera con agua caliente y me metí dentro intentaba pensar en lo que había pasado me había besado a mi, tenia que solucionar esto con Aiacos eso estaba claro así que salí del agua me vesti y me dirigí a su templo.

_Una vez en el templo de Garuda _

**TOK,TOK,TOK **

Llame a la puerta y para mi sorpresa me abrió ¡Violatte en ropa interior! Creo que la mandíbula se me cayó al suelo

Hola Kagaho, por cierto ya no necesito que me ayudes con Aiacos – me dijo mientras me sonreía

Hasta ai llego – le dije y salio Aiacos menos mal que estaba vestido

Violatte ve dentro anda – le dijo y ella se marcho

Oye..siento lo del puñetazo – le dije mientras le miraba la herida que le había echo en el labio inferior

No el que lo siente soy yo, aunque ahora no te voy a negar que quiero besarte – me dijo y eso me hizo sonreír

E-Esto si..tú estas con Violat- antes de que pudiese terminar me estaba besando y yo entrelace los brazos en su cuello profundizando el beso

Continuara

**Espero que os haya gustado ^^ reviews please a y por cierto si tardo en publicar es por el insti**


End file.
